Edward Cullen, my CEO !
by CindeBella
Summary: Bela absolutely hates her job and someday, tired of everything and everybody, she just spills all of her issues to a random man at a cafeteria. Problem is: random guy just turned out to be the owner and CEO of the company she was complaining about...oops!


**A/N:** So, welcome to my new attempt of writting...It's been a while since Tutoring Edward Cullen (which, by the way, I didn't forget and promise to update soon)...For now, I just wanted to say a big thank you for my lovely beta (The Darkest Point) and wish you all a good reading.

**Chapter 1 - Unexpected**

_Dear Bella,_

_Please, do NOT forget to pick up my coffee (with a little sugar), to bring the paper (I want the one with the news about Britney Spears and her supposed new man) and the People of this week. Oh, I almost forgot, make sure all the mail is lying in my desk before I arrive._

_Victoria_

Oh shit! Why does she even bother putting "Dear" in the beginning of the note? Just write "Slave Bella" already!

I turned and gave a quick look around trying to imagine how this note appeared at my desk so early. Victoria wouldn't be here yet. How could she, when she doesn't come in for work before 11 am?! I bet she gave this note to poor Angela and told her to leave it here right after I left yesterday, no earlier than 9 pm. That's right, I work from 8 am until 9 pm almost everyday and, with Angela, it wasn't any different.

We worked in the financial/accounting department at Cullen Engineering Co., the biggest and most famous engineering company in the whole country, maybe even the continent.

When I first graduated I applied for this job, thinking I'd build a brilliant career in the financial department. I couldn't believe when I got the call from someone from Human Resources telling me that I was chosen to the position. It's been four years since then and nothing has changed. Well, actually, a LOT has changed in my life…but for worse.

When I was hired they told me I'd start as a junior accounting assistant, of course I was more than happy with it, but after two years I started to complain, I mean, why wouldn't I? I was doing a great job. My reports were always perfect and I also gave some ideas that saved more than 2 million to this company.

My boss, Victoria, took all the credit for these ideas, instead of giving me a promotion, and just told me I was doing nothing more than what I was being paid for. I got pretty mad and said I'd quit but she threatened me by telling how she had a lot of influence and how she'd use it to make sure no company would hire me for at least 5 years. After a lot of crying, I had no choice but to stay.

Alice Brandon, my roommate and best friend, went crazy when she heard about this. She reminded me again how rich she was and how she had more than enough to financially support both of us even if we decide that we don't want to work for the rest of our lives. Of course I couldn't accept her offer. Besides, Alice also worked at Cullen Engineering and was always trying to make my day better by saying how "out of fashion" and ugly Victoria was.

This is the thing about Alice, she can be rich and everything but she absolutely loves her job at the marketing department, in fact, she was the head of the department and was always bugging me because I didn't choose marketing over finances. "You'd be working with me instead of the dragon bitch over there, Bella. You should've listened to me back there, when we were still in college."

Well, Alice was more than right and because I didn't listen to her pleads when we were in college, I was now inside a Starbucks, waiting for my boss's coffee.

I was so frustrated and angry that I barely noticed that a guy stood beside me in the line, probably waiting to grab his own coffee and who knows what else. I ignored him and opened the note from Victoria once again to make sure I didn't forget anything. It wasn't long until a lonely tear forced its way out.

The stranger at my side, probably felt my tension and asked with a velvet voice, "Are you alright?"

I know he was just being polite and that I should've said a simple yes, thanks, but before I realized it I was talking in a non stop mode.

"No, I'm far from being alright. I studied hard for a lot of years. I did my best to get always excellent grades, everything to work in the company of my dreams and when I finally got in, it turned out to be my worst nightmare. Now I have to be a slave to my stupid boss that doesn't even know that two plus two equals four. I'm the one who always comes up with the good ideas that she just takes all the credits for and now I'm stuck in this damn company that does NOT care at all for their employees, a company that I gave myself to. I bet its owner is some stupid old guy who doesn't even want to show his face! I've been working there for three years and nobody has EVER seen him. We just receive orders from his secretary. If he never shows up how can we expect that things are going to change someday?" I finally stopped to breathe.

"I…I'm sorry, miss. I hope things turn out okay." He stated.

"Yeah, me too, but I know they won't. Look, I'm sorry to just throw all this at you, when you were clearly just being polite…I'm really sorry." I grabbed the cup of coffee which I'd already paid for and left, not giving him the chance to say anything else. I'd embarrassed myself enough for the whole month. At least I lived in Los Angeles and the probability of seeing this stranger again was almost null.

I headed straight back to the Cullen building, making sure to stop at the reception to get all Victoria's mail. I placed everything at her desk just thinking in a nice way to say I was nobody's secretary. I was determined to do it, but when she came in, ten minutes later, all my courage suddenly vanished. She was wearing black and after all these years working with Victoria, I knew better than talk to her when she dressed in black. So I just kept quiet and got back to work on a sales x costs report.

Here at Cullen Engineering we have this thing called sametime and it works just like an AIM but only people inside the company have it. It's so normal for Alice and me to keep conversations through it, that I wasn't surprised when a window with her name just popped up in front of me.

_HEY BELLS. I SAW THAT DRAGON BOSS THERE IS WEARING BLACK TODAY. DID SHE SAY SOMETHING MEAN TO YOU ALREADY?_

NO. I DIDN'T GIVE HER ANY CHANCE TO DO IT. AND BESIDES, MY MORNING WAS ALREADY CRAZY ENOUGH. ALL I WANT TO DO IS JUST WORK IN PEACE AND HEAD HOME RIGHT AFTER I'M DONE. TODAY I'M NOT STAYING EVEN ONE MINUTE LONGER.

_WHAT DO YOU MEAN WITH "MORNING CRAZY ENOUGH"?_

UGH, YOU WON'T BELIEVE. I WAS SO MAD AT VICTORIA FOR MAKING ME DO A LOT OF THINGS THAT HER SECRETARY SHOULD DO, THAT I JUST STARTED TO TELL EVERYTHING ABOUT MY WORK TO A COMPLETELY STRANGER.

_WOW, YEP, THAT'S REALLY CRAZY. DID HE SAY SOMETHING TO YOU, LIKE TO KEEP YOUR PROBLEMS TO YOURSELF?_

NOPE, HE WAS NICE ENOUGH TO JUST HEAR IN SILENCE AND WISH THE BEST. BUT ANYWAY, I WON'T BE GOING BACK TO THAT STARBUCKS ANYTIME SOON.

X-X-X

The rest of the day passed very fast, I was so caught up in the damn report that I didn't even notice the hour. It was already 5 pm. Good, just one more hour to go. Today I'm determined to leave at six no matter what happens.

5:15…5:20…5:25…5:30…Ugh, this stupid clock won't go any faster!

I was counting down the minutes till I leave when we received an email from Rosalie Hale, the secretary from the president of our company.

_Dear all,_

_I would like to share with all of you that I just got a message from our president informing that he'll be visiting us tomorrow at 9:30 __a.m.__ So please, be here on time and make sure your desk is clean and organized._

_Rosalie Hale_

_Assistant of Edward Cullen, head of Cullen Engineering Co._

Well, that's what I could call a coincidence. This morning I was complaining about the fact that we've never even seen our CEO and suddenly he's visiting us. Maybe I can have some hope that he'll meet the heads of all the departments individually and realize what a lost cause Victoria is…maybe not!

I got home before Alice and couldn't wait to know if she'd gotten the same mail that I got or if she received a different one, considering that she had a much higher position than I had.

It wasn't long until I heard the noise of the door being unlocked.

"Hey Bella. Did you hear the news about our CEO coming tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I received an email from Rosalie Hale. Did you also receive one?" I asked eager to hear good news.

"No, we were just told to be ready for a meeting with him around ten." She informed.

I told her about my hope that something could change if he realizes how crazy Victoria was. Maybe Angela could be chosen to replace her and I could finally become a senior.

"Well, you know how much I hate her, Bella. But I have to tell you that whenever we have conference calls with him she always knows how to handle all the subjects perfectly well. If I hadn't known better, even I'd think that she's a perfect fit for your department."

I guess she saw all the disappointment in my face because she winked and quickly added, "But I promise to do my best to show everybody who she really is."

I just thanked her and made my way to the kitchen in order to cook us some dinner. My dear friend Alice was good at a lot of things, but cooking definitely wasn't one of them.

X – X – X

The office was more crowded than ever next morning. It was clear that everybody arrived early, cleaned and organized the desks, and pretended they were absolutely busy with work.

Even Victoria was already at her office, pretending to read the paper (not even the gossip session but the politics one). I couldn't believe how hypocritical these people were. Just because our president is coming today they are acting like this. I mean, come on, they should behave this way _everyday_.

I knew it would take Mr. Cullen a long time to arrive here at the eighth floor. He still had to visit all the seven floors under us. I had decided to act normal and do the same things I do everyday, so I just sat at my desk, opened an excel file and started to work hard on a report I was supposed to finish today. Maybe this was the reason, I didn't realize when everybody stopped everything they were doing (or pretending to do) to look at a stranger that just walked inside our floor.

It took me only seconds to get desperate as I recognized the bronze hair and green eyes from yesterday at the cafeteria. Then it wasn't much longer until Rosalie Hale cleared her throat.

"Everybody, attention. I'd like to introduce our CEO, Edward Cullen!"

X - X - X

**A/N: Did you like it??? Should I continue it???**


End file.
